


今夜无人生还

by Faustiane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 强强，莫福莫Omega教授 rua  Alpha侦探劳累过度的产物，内容基本上都是瞎编的，无从考证也没有任何科学性。逻辑混乱，只想祝大家心情愉快。





	今夜无人生还

“世界上本没有那么多难走的路，你却偏偏选择引火自焚——J.M.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

221B Baker Street，老旧阴暗的房间与风雨天气一见如故。泛黄的科学杂志乱作一堆挤在地毯上。壁炉没有点燃，周围又暗又冷，遗留在角落里的木质纤维冰得像一团骨灰。

 

伦敦又在下雨，跟阴魂不散的某人一样难缠。

 

夏洛克把手机于指尖转了一圈，缓缓停下。

 

四起杀人案，封闭的密室，死者脖子上涂着鲜红的油漆。除了都是酒鬼，他们没有任何的共同特点。

 

哦，是的。酒精。

 

一种比可卡因简单易得多的隐形杀手。然而根据相关的科学调查，蔗糖大分子使人上瘾的能力是酒精的八倍以上，可为什么还是有那么多英国人选择醉酒，而不是醉糖？

 

他两手交互塔状抵在下巴上，转头看向屏幕仍未灰灭的手机。

 

 

 

“你选择好做我的红舞鞋了吗？——J.M.”

 

 

 

黑暗，基本属于犯罪的代名词，惯常与光明互相咆哮“你我毫不相干！”然而，那位号称“Consultant Criminal”的混蛋就曾经站在这张墨绿色手工地毯上，发誓要在自己的眼皮子底下让整个英格兰沦陷于深渊。

 

但他偏偏一刻不停地展示着自己的存在感，像一头磕了药根本停不下来的澳洲大袋鼠，频繁程度令人发指。

 

 

 

夏洛克伸向了他的手机，以一种非人类的速度编辑着短信。

 

 

 

“死者身上的油漆并非胡乱涂抹，而是一种信息，手段很高明，但有迹可循。这四名死者分别死于溺亡、破伤风感染、山莨菪碱过敏和一氧化碳中毒。尸检报告显示他们的死亡时间都是在三天前的晚上八点到九点之间。若论溺亡和中毒的可控性，体内过敏和感染就要受到体质差异的考验——潜伏、发作、致命。死者的演讲通常精彩而且真实无比，那么只要调查一下他们白天或者下午都去过了哪些地方。毫无疑问，酒馆。跟踪醉鬼、让他们摔倒、被什么金属划伤，替换随身携带的止痛剂都不是什么难事。”

 

 

 

夏洛克飞快站起来抓起那件挂在门板背后的黑色风衣。

 

 

 

“雷斯垂德，要是你脖子上那个还能够称作叫大脑的玩意仍然可以工作的话，立刻调动所有不让人讨厌的警察追捕那个经常接待他们的酒保。”

 

 

 

显而易见，在这起连环案件中，杀人犯充当了一枚棋子。而他只不过是犯罪团伙中的冰山一角，无非就是来替自己的主人传达一个讯息。死者脖子上的红色油漆图案就是由某种从一座名叫克里斯特洛的小岛传到英格兰的古老密码，曾被军方用于一战和二战。凭借夏洛克的能力只能分辨得出它们所代表的字母。

 

 

 

MINE.

 

 

 

“ U R MINE NOW.——J.M.”

 

 

 

 

 

可笑。

 

夏洛克冷着脸走到街边拦下一辆Uber。

 

今晚八点到九点，正对照着四名死者的死亡时间。而他被应召前往某个隐匿于伦敦叫做克里斯特洛的酒吧。

 

还记得他们刚见面时，莫里亚蒂和游走在伦敦街头四处猎艳的怂包别无二致。穿着甜甜的粉色小内裤，细声细气地把电话号码塞了过来，还装作无意打翻了他的解剖盘吗？

 

夏洛克发誓，在浓重的D&G浓香水和停尸房古怪气味的干扰之下，他没能分辨出那位犯罪顾问的个人代码——信息素，独一无二的身份证跟指纹一样。毕竟，那个时候吉姆·莫里亚蒂跟茉莉·霍普站在一起毫不起眼。

 

Jim，是一个跳梁小丑，永远扮演着宴会上调动气氛的角色。

 

典型的投机分子与享受主义者。

 

普通，没有过人之处。

 

相当愚蠢。

 

但事实证明，他错得离谱，大错特错。

 

夜晚泳池旁边躁动的信息素分子虽然微弱，潮湿的空气仿佛并不能稀释哪怕千分之一。它像是从地狱里窜上来的烟灰，又像是十几世纪老磨坊主永远也不记得清洁的烟囱，刺鼻，热辣，横冲直撞。跟任何与性欲沾边的名词毫无关联，呛人得能从胃底涌出强烈的呕吐欲。

 

莫里亚蒂，本世纪最伟大的犯罪学家，犯罪界中的拿破仑，是个彻头彻尾的Omega，从那双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛就能看出他的内心到底有多疯狂。尤其是他本人一点也不介意自己的身份，自称是侦探的头号Big Fan，甚至乐意亲自跟踪处于敏感时期的伦敦侦探。

 

当夏洛克举着英伦M17勃朗宁对着那个涂满了硫磺精华素的额头，得出这个结论的时候，他勾起扁薄的嘴角——有意思极了。

 

莫里亚蒂也对他微笑，眼尾好像有点被侦探Alpha信息素熏出来的泪:“I will burn heart ……out of you.”

 

不——你做不到。

 

对此，华生无动于衷，完全没有从这场激烈的化学交锋中受到影响。他只是受了点惊吓。

 

夏洛克不认为自己是一个种族歧视者，他和那些满口鬼话的道德屠夫不同。但是，Beta在这个世界中显得太过于无聊，就像没有案件发生的日子。他曾经给生物委员会写过信质问他们为什么不研究出一种能够增强Beta基因的药剂，但是这封信很快被退回来、附上一封“你为什么不亲自去问问达尔文，或者阿道夫·希特勒先生更愿意告诉你答案”的回信。他只是不理解平庸的原则，就好比不理解地球围绕着太阳转与约翰华生的内心到底多么富有感性。

 

然而Beta，不得不说，他们的抗干扰能力真的是太有用了！

 

夏洛克双手插在口袋里，目光随着老旧的木地板、空无一人的吧台、与播放着赫瑟尔河边琴声的老式音箱转悠了一圈。短短几秒，他想要的东西已经得到了。

 

莫里亚蒂约他在这里见面的决定似乎并不明智。这是一家起码被废弃了半年以上的破旧店面，有太多被遗忘的其他的信息，厚厚灰尘，一连串崭新的鞋印，地上的啤酒瓶子干涸了仿佛有几千种唾液酶，大量腐朽的气味混合在一起，足以干扰他的思维和判断。相反，对方也没有任何能够威胁到他性命的条件。幽暗逼仄的环境有效阻挡了狙击手监视他的一举一动。

 

当那个穿着700英镑手工西装的矮个子嚼着口香糖从某个放满苏格兰威士忌的柜台后面走出来，两只手中捏着一对类似于遥控器的长条形物体——夏洛克抑制不住长叹一声咒骂自己实在愚蠢，他就知道事情没有那么简单。

 

" Good evening, sweety heart. "皮鞋踩着木地板咯吱作响。

 

夏洛克皱眉:"你闻起来像一具被油炸过的干尸。"

 

" Do I ？"莫里亚蒂装作看了自己一眼，抬起头直视夏洛克，"难道不是吗？我为了这场舞会盛装而来，完美却丑陋，人不能两者兼得。那样就太贪心了，亲爱的。"

 

侦探的讽刺意味明显:“然而我一直盼望着一个两全其美的HE，找到能够送你进入恶魔岛的证据，并祝愿你永远待在那里，保持心情愉快。”

 

“不，你绝对需要我。”他走过来，那种姿态像一个傲慢的国王，然而就算再高昂的阻隔剂根本盖不住他身上的味道，“没有我，你什么都不是。”

 

夏洛克微扬唇角:"Do I ？"

 

莫里亚蒂从他身边稍稍错开了一段距离，好像有点受不了自己和侦探太过于接近:“舞会开始了，不如以惯用的游戏开场？要是你不介意的话。不过我已经有点腻了。”

 

“做个选择题吧，亲爱的。这两个遥控器看起来一模一样，其中一个……”

 

夏洛克瞟了他一眼，自动把剩下的补完:“连接着某个埋伏在市政厅大楼底部的杀手的手环。只要你这边的信号发送出去，他那边就能立刻开始行动。生化武器？炸弹？——显然，按照传播恐慌气氛的速度来说，足以炸垮整栋建筑的炸药会更有可能。前一周报纸上刊登了招聘工程队来擦洗市政厅墙外的玻璃，你的人趁此机会混入其中。走来走去的保安检查不到吊在头顶上的地方，在这个过程中安放进炸弹也引起不了过多的关注。”

 

“这一刻，我是全世界最幸运的人，因为只有你，夏洛克，你就是我。”莫里亚蒂重新回到侦探身前，眼神几乎要将对方肢解后吞拆入腹，“现在，来猜一下另一个遥控器是干什么用的？”

 

侦探的态度冰冷，如冬日大雪中的泰晤士河。

 

“我对肮脏低劣的性玩具没有任何兴趣。”

 

夏洛克不理解对方为什么要这么做。充满任何人性的行为和他半点关系也没有。用常理推论莫里亚蒂背后的深意，显然做不到。因为碰巧的是，人性这东西，莫里亚蒂也没有。

 

“可我不确定你会不会喜欢它。”莫里亚蒂挑了挑眉，“毕竟你只是个处子，缺少相关的经验。”

 

再也没有Omega像詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂一样毫不介意自己拥有一个柔软的性别，对于他来说，自己的身体更像是一把于熊熊烈火之地中炙烤的匕首，锋利，危险，淬过无药可解的毒。他们之间弥漫着一股紧张胶着却迷人的气息。

 

夏洛克想要往后逃离一步，但是眩晕感从脚底冒上来，使他陷入了一阵暂时性的茫然无措。

 

这是无异于一种伤敌一千自损八百的攻击手段。莫里亚蒂知道自己可能无法坚持太久，在粉红色劲量跳蛋不断操弄着淫穴和面前站着一个功能完好且强大的Alpha的情况下，那条价格高昂的手工西装裤被一阵一阵溺出来的透明色粘液毁得一干二净。

 

但他就是忍不住！

 

看啊，那个象征着英国警方最为坚实的后盾，黑色长大衣与猎鹿帽集于一身的搭配，代表冷静与理性的侦探似乎正往一个无法挽回的方向堕落。

 

天才之陨往往教人可惜。而莫里亚蒂无非是想证明，世人的观点都是错的。夏洛克若把他的天赋都用于犯罪上，恐怕犯罪界的拿破仑那个称号自己只能拱手相赠。

 

可惜，他们天生就是一对。

 

黑与白，庸俗宿命的立场。

 

莫里亚蒂没有错过空气中越来越浓郁的类似于尼古丁和老橡木混杂的气味，那是专属于侦探的味道，他的血液几乎要被点燃，当看到那张冷静自持的外壳正被逼得一点一点崩裂、消失，他简直比经历一场无插入潮吹还要兴奋——一个可以任人揉捏的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他几乎就快得到了！

 

“Good boy. 你必须要做一个选择了。”

 

换来的只是侦探努力挣扎出声，微颤、轻柔但语气绝对沉稳的:“No.”

 

莫里亚蒂感觉自己的失控的怒气与翻天覆地的欲望正处于一个濒临极限的边缘。他一上手直接扭住了夏洛克的脖领，猛地将对方按在地上:“我要你身败名裂，夏洛克。我要向他们证明，你足够让他们失望得大跌眼镜。你的肮脏，罪恶，泡在伦敦这个化粪池里天天与犯罪界翻云覆雨。操我，夏洛克，留下更多更多的证据！我要撕裂你——毁灭你，污染你，你欠我一次堕落（fall）！”

 

他和那个风度翩翩的犯罪顾问形象已经相去甚远。后者是一只邪恶黑暗的蜘蛛，善于密谋。疯狂，却不失严谨。

 

而此时的莫里亚蒂，就是一个至邪至恶的疯子。他坐在侦探的身上，湿透了的裆部顶着正在变化的某个部位，以最直接的方式将对方拉入火海。可他的脑海里有多么渴望那根又长又热的大家伙，蜜穴还是后穴都迫不期待地努力缩张着。

 

莫里亚蒂很清楚那只不过是Omega的劣根性正在苏醒，他必须坚持等到象征侦探屈服的“Please.”

 

但是莫里亚蒂忽略了一点。

 

Alpha在性爱的过程中拥有极强的爆发性。他们通常身材高大，体格抢强壮，拥有极为结实的肌肉。更别提夏洛克从小就开始练习摔跤手法和搏击术。他的灵敏度可是一等一的，在同龄的Alpha中也绝对称得上是佼佼者。

 

在这个方面，和只会蹲在暗处伸出利爪的犯罪顾问比起来，后者是永远也比不上的。除了手枪能够让他在侦探肉身相贴的情况下留住一命。

 

夏洛克一直在努力抗争，他成功了，抓住了莫里亚蒂暴怒中的漏洞，翻身将那双手腕扣在地上，眼神中晦涩难辨。

 

“我好像……低估了你的决心。”

 

“当然了。”莫里亚蒂瞬间又变成了那个怯懦疯狂的小甜甜，“我等了好几年，监狱里的那些货色都比不上你。我的意思不是那个方面的。夏洛克你必须承认，在暴力与情趣的技术上，你的表现实在是太糟糕了……”

 

夏洛克一把按住了那只正在扭动的屁股，不用摊开手掌他就已经感受到那个中心点到底有多泥泞。

 

“我很荣幸接受——来自犯罪顾问的指导？”

 

莫里亚蒂哼哼了几声:“是的。不然你以为呢？非法标记国家的Omega是有罪的。即便你站在了the side of angel，你可怜的哥哥也没有办法把你从性侵犯的罪名中洗脱出来。我们的大侦探执行犯罪可是头一次，我可得帮帮他怎么和主审官对簿公堂。”

 

夏洛克沉默地捏着对方的下巴:“恐怕要让你失望了。我一向认为性只是促进人类发展的原始力量，而我和那些人不一样。”

 

“大名鼎鼎的贝克街侦探什么时候变成了Sherlock. Saint. Holme？”莫里亚蒂绝对把他的手慢慢滑向了夏洛克的腰际，顺着肌肉的流畅线条从裤子里面钻了进去，以手掌包裹着侦探性感的臀肌。

 

“没有任何人能逃得过内心中的黑暗，包括你，天才，神圣的夏洛克。若你在我这个位置，你会怎么做？在我的认知里，你肯定不是禁欲古板的神父那一类的……”

 

“原来你是这样看待我的。”夏洛克心中充满了给这个人狠狠一脚的冲动，不过他没有这个必要。而且自己一旦做出了主动的那方，就会顺势落入了这只蜘蛛的陷阱。

 

正当侦探受困于继续压制对手与进攻之间的境地，莫里亚蒂替他做出了选择——把压在自己身上的人拉近，贴耳道:“我会叫得比伦敦最便宜的婊子还要甜美动听。你有实力，你得就来打败我。标记不在我们的游戏规则之内，否则整个市政厅的人都会为堕落的夏洛克陪葬。”

 

夏洛克从风衣口袋中掏出两个一模一样的遥控器，笑道:“不，你不会的。”

 

这样的他微笑时实在太过于迷人，典型的夏洛克式风格与骄傲，纯粹明亮得仿佛皇室王冠上的顶钻。教人神往而叹服。

 

莫里亚蒂不禁深喘一声。这是他永远也触及不到的镜子的另一面。

 

侦探道:“现在我要按下其中一个，来验证我到底——猜对了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

【END】


End file.
